Wizards and Mortals
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Mitchie Torres, Alex, Max and Justin Russo are all wizards. This summer they are going to Camp Rock and they meet mortal Connect 3. Sparks fly and voices are heard. SMITCHIE JALEX NAITLYN
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie Torres wasn't your average teenage girl; she was an average teenage wizard in training with her best friend Alex Russo. The two were inseparable and were always getting into trouble by performing spells, which nearly always went wrong. Alex's brother, Justin, was the sensible one and one morning when he came downstairs to breakfast, he saw Mitchie (who had stayed over night) and Alex giggling.

'Good morning Justin,' Theresa said and she dished out a plate of eggs to him as he sat beside Max.

'Morning mum.'

'Oh, Justin, we have some brilliant news for you.' Jerry smiled and Justin swallowed the piece of omelette, 'you and Max will be accompanying Mitchie and Alex to Camp Rock this summer!'

Justin looked at Max, who looked miserable, and he screamed.

'Sheesh Justin, we're not that bad.' Alex said and Justin glared at her.

'If you were normal people, then maybe I wouldn't mind, but it's your spells that I'm worried about.'

'That's why we are sending you two boys along with the girls!' Jerry clapped his hands together and Justin groaned.

'When do we leave?'

'Tomorrow, 5am.'

'I'll go pack then.' Justin grumbled and Theresa pecked his cheek.

'Don't worry honey, Connie will be going with them, but she'll be in the kitchens so she can't look after them. Besides, you do dancing classes there, you can play music.'

'But I'm not musical at all! It's Mitchie and Alex who have the voices and talent.'

'Oh thank you Justin.' Mitchie smiled and patted his back.

'Yeah, he says that now but you'll regret it later.' Alex crammed the last bit of omelette in her mouth

'Ha! I beg to differ!' Justin said before leaving the table. Mitchie high fived Alex and turned to Theresa, Jerry and Max.

'Thanks for having me and I will see you tomorrow. TRANSPORT!'

Mitchie disappeared and Max groaned. 'How can she transport without knocking everyone unconscious?'

'Well you see, Steve and Connie both kept their powers and naturally, Mitchie could have a stronger bond of magic, coming from two powerful wizards training her.' Jerry smiled and got up. 'Well, I'll go open the deli shop.'

'I'm gonna pack.' Alex got up and left, running upstairs, while Max just stomped out the door.

'Why does everyone go and leave me?' Theresa questioned. 'Why am I talking to myself?'

Mitchie and the three Russo kids arrived at Camp Rock in Connie's Catering Van. They all gasped and got out.

'This is amazing!' Mitchie cried and Alex nodded. 'Lets transport our luggage to our cabin!'

'Whoa, hang on there! Let me do the magic since everything goes wrong with you!' Justin cried and he pulled out his wand and waved it at the luggage. '_TRANSPORTUS LAUGUTUS!_' Suddenly everyone's luggage was gone.

'Well guys, lets go look around!' Mitchie cried and she and Alex wandered off with Justin and Max behind them. Suddenly a limo drew up and the one and only Shane Gray stepped out of it, followed by Nate Cross and Jason Bright. Mitchie and Alex froze and fell over when the boys crashed into them. Unfortunately this caught the attention of Shane Gray.

'Hey! Are you spying on us?' he yelled and the wizards got up and brushed themselves off before coming face to face with an angry Shane. Mitchie gulped.

'Um, no, Mr Gray, Sir.' She stumbled on her words

'Well good, because I don't like spies.' He snarled and Alex flared up.

'SPIES! How dare you call us that you jerk! We were just walking around the camp and we came face to face with you!' She reached for her boot and suddenly Justin caught her waist.

'Leave him Alex, he's not worth it.' He said and Alex shoved Justin off.

'Your right, hey jerk, your bandmates are coming.' She spat and Shane turned to see Jason and Nate running over.

'Shane! Leave these campers alone!' Nate cried and Shane rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, you could totally make me a birdhouse or something.' Jason said and Nate slapped the back of his head.

'We will not be making any birdhouses! We are here for music, for the fresh air and to get a nice tan.' Nate said happily and Jason let out a disappointed groan. Alex contained a giggle at their stupid behaviour.

'Hey Jason, I'll make you a birdhouse.' She smiled and Jason suddenly had a grin on his lips.

'Will you? See Shane and Nate, she's nice cause she is gonna make me a birdhouse!'

'Dude, they're girls!' Shane cried and he gestured towards Mitchie and Alex.

'Yeah, and have you got a problem with that?' Justin said, stepping out from behind Alex. Shane glared at him.

'Hey, girls are sissies.' Shane spat and Mitchie flared up.

'Oh, we are so much more capable of doing stuff than you give us credit for! You are just some dumb cookie cutter popstar, whose music messed his head up so bad, he probably had to come here as a sort of rehab facility because he was too much of a baby to get counselling.' Mitchie cried and Shane cracked his knuckles when suddenly Brown came out of the main cabin.

'Shane my man! Nate and Jason! Good to see you, ah I see you have made some friends with some campers.'

'Ha, these people are nothing to us!' Shane laughed harshly and Mitchie and Alex looked at each other.

'Actually, I bet our singing is just as good as yours.'

Shane began laughing and everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. 'Dude, they are actually quite amazing.' Max said quietly to Shane and Shane looked at the girls.

'Go ahead then, make fools of yourself.' He laughed and Mitchie and Alex nodded to each other and started singing.

'_Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze, at the end of no doubt just defy the means, I can fix any problem at the slightest of ease. YES PLEASE.' _ Mitchie sang and everyone was astonished at the power of her voice.

'I didn't know she was_ that_ good!' Max whispered to Justin and Justin nodded in response. Then Alex started singing.

'_Well you might find out it will go to your head, you can write a report on a book you never read, with a snap of your fingers you can make your bed that's what I said.' _After Alex's solo, the two girls began to sing together

_Everything is not what it seems when you can get all you want in your wildest dreams, you might run into trouble when you go to extremes because everything is not what is seems. Everything is not what it seems when you can have what you want be the simplest of means. Be careful not to mess with the balance of things cause everything is not.........'_

'_What it SEEMS.' _Mitchie finished and she leant her back against Alex's, both of them crossing their arms. Everyone apart from Shane burst into applause.

'Girls, you two were amazing and I want you two to perform in Open Mike Jam!' Brown cried and Mitchie and Alex shook their heads.

'We can't cause we have to do something _really_ important.' Mitchie said and then she and the Russo kids walked past Connect 3. When they were out of sight, Brown, Nate and Jason started talking about them.

'That light brown headed girl had an amazing voice and I really think we should get Will on the phone, he has to sign them.' Nate said and Jason nodded in agreement.

'Can we please stop talking about these two girls!' Shane yelled and everyone went silent.

'Alright, but it's early days and I think that somehow you are gonna fall for one of them.' Brown said and Nate and Jason chuckled. 'I think it'll be the girl who sang the first verse and the last little bit.'

'Ditto' Nate and Jason chorused and Shane growled before storming off to his and the boys cabin.

Late that day, Shane walked into the woodshop cabin to see Jason and that girl goofing around with wood and glue.

'Jason!' he cried and they both stopped in their tracks.

'Hey dude, um this is Alex Russo, remember, the one who said she would help me make a birdhouse.' Jason chuckled nervously and Shane crossed his arms and transferred his weight onto one foot, so he was leaning to one side.

'Hey, I think I'll just get back to Mitchie.' Alex said, feeling very awkward and she left.

'Jason! What are you doing with her? We have to practice our songs and teach.'

'Oh! Alex is in my woodwork class, how cool is that? Her brother Justin is like way clever and she finds me funny. Do you think I should ask her on a date? Or would that be too obvious that I like her?'

'Hold up! Jason, you like her?' Shane asked, shocked.

'Yeah and have you seen Nate cause you are useless when it comes to asking out this girl.'

'Look, you can't like her and…wait, Nate! Oh my god, where's Nate?'

'Dude, that's was I just asked you that question and whoa, we must be like connected even more than Nate cause we like thought the same thing!'

'And she finds you attractive?' Shane questioned to himself, and then he left.

'Oh man, who's gonna help me with my birdhouse?'

Meanwhile Mitchie and Alex were talking when suddenly they bumped into a blonde.

'Ugh! Watch it losers!' she cried and she stormed off, two girls following her.

'She reminds me of Gigi.' Alex said.

'You ought to stay well clear of Tess Tyler and her goons.' A female voice suddenly said and the two teenage wizards turned to see a girl of about 15 standing there, laptop in one hand and a baseball cap in the other.

'Tess Tyler, as in the daughter of TJ Tyler?' Alex said and Mitchie gasped.

'She is like my idol!' Mitchie cried and Alex turned to her.

'Same here! High 5 the hand girl!' Alex and Mitchie slapped hands and turned back to the girl. 'Cool, so what's your name?'

'Caitlyn Gellar, the new Mark Ronson, camper today, top producer tomorrow.'

'Awesome Caitlyn, wait she has a hat!' Alex cried and she looked at Mitchie and they began their dance.

'_What's That?_

_A Hat_

_Crazy Funky Junky Hat_

_Overslept_

_Hair unsightly_

_Tryin' to look like Kiera Knightly_

_We've Been There_

_We've Done That_

_We see right through your funky hat'_

Caitlyn clapped at their little jig.

'I like it guys, so is this your first year here?' she asked them and they nodded.

'Actually, we're here with my two dweeby brothers.' Alex said and she pointed over at Justin and Max who were laughing with each other, 'the older one is Justin, he's 17 and the smaller one is Max and he's 14 and I'm Alex Russo and I am 16.' She shook Caitlyn's hand before turning to Mitchie.

'I'm just here with the others and my name is Mitchie Torres and I'm 16. Me and Alex have been best friends since birth because Alex is like 2 ½ hours older than me, so we always have a joint birthday party.' Mitchie smiled and shook Caitlyn's hand.

'It's really cool to meet you guys, so do you like do anything musical.'

'Actually we sing and are a band, we have different names, but we haven't decided on one yet.' Mitchie smiled.

'Yeah they're really weird like Wizards of Waverly Place, Torres and Russo, the terrible two.'

'I like Wizards of Waverly Place.' Caitlyn said and we nodded.

'We'll call ourselves that then.'

'I mean, there are no such things as wizards and witches, right?' Caitlyn said and Mitchie and Alex let out a nervous laugh.

'Yep, totally, lets go and meet up with Justin and Max then.' Alex said and she began to pull Mitchie away, but Mitchie shook herself free.

'Hey Caitlyn, you wanna join us?' Mitchie asked suddenly and Alex gasped.

'OMG, I was being totally Gigi wasn't I!' she cried and Mitchie nodded.

'Sure, hey have you heard about Connect 3 coming to camp?' Caitlyn asked, placing her baseball cap backwards on her head.

'Yeah, we've met them. Well, Nate and Jason were cool, but Shane was a big jerk and I doubt we'll be hearing from him again.' Mitchie smiled.

'Jason is so funny. I went into the workshop this morning and we started our birdhouse together, but then Shane barged in and I left cause he was being rude to Jason.' Alex said and Mitchie grinned.

'You like Jason don't you.' She laughed and Caitlyn giggled.

'Maybe I do, so what?'

'Well, what about Riley or Dean, are you over them?' Mitchie asked and Alex nodded.

'Yeah, Riley was a real ass and Dean, he's never shown any interest in me and he's got a new girlfriend, so I think I'm allowed to like a new guy. You know what we have to do.'

'What?' Mitchie and Caitlyn asked.

'We have to find Justin a girlfriend.' Alex said softly and Mitchie burst into laughter.

'I know what we could do, we could put secret admirer notes in his cabin.' Mitchie said softly and she high fived Alex and then turned to high five Caitlyn. When they arrived at their destination, Justin turned and smiled.

'Hey Al, hey Mitch.'

'How many times have I told you not to call me Al!' Alex exclaimed angrily and Justin smirked.

'I dunno, probably around 100.' He said smugly and Alex punch is face.

'Moving on, Justin, we chose a name for me and Alex, well actually our new friend Caitlyn Gellar chose it from our options.' Mitchie smiled and Caitlyn grinned, happy they were including her in the conversation. Justin looked at Caitlyn and shook her hand.

'Justin Russo.' He said and Caitlyn smiled.

'Caitlyn Gellar.'

'Anyway, what are you calling the band?' Justin asked Mitchie.

'Wizards of Waverly Place.' Alex and Mitchie chorused and suddenly Max pointed at Caitlyn's hat.

'Have they done their stupid hat dance yet?' he asked and Caitlyn nodded.

'Yeah, and it was cool, not stupid and I think I'll remix some music for it. Oh I'm Caitlyn by the way.' Caitlyn held out her hand and Max shook it.

'Max Russo.' He said in a very suspicious voice and he let go of her hand. 'Well, I'm gonna go to our cabin, too bad your not in our cabin girls, I mean cause now you have to put your stuff, which is just to sickly to look at, someplace else rather than in my clothes and shoes.' He turned to leave and Alex hid behind Mitchie and threw a small spell at him, which knocked him unconscious.

'Oh my god! Is he alright?' Caitlyn asked and Mitchie grinned and low fived Alex.

'Yeah, he'll be fine. He'll wake up in a second.' Mitchie took out a bottle of water and chucked it on Max who woke up.

'Oops, I guess you'll have to change your clothes Max.' Mitchie said and Max grumped and spat water out of his mouth.'

'Well ssee you around boys.' Alex smiled and she walked off in the direction of her cabin with Mitchie and Caitlyn.

'So what cabin are you in Caitlyn?' Mitchie asked.

'Cabin Rock.'

'So are we. High 10!' Mitch and Alex both slapped her hands and they made their way to the cabin. On the way there, Mitchie bumped straight into a boy and as it was now dark, she couldn't get a glimpse at his face.

'Sorry.' He said and he helped Mitchie get up off the floor and Alex and Caitlyn gasped.

'It's alright, but you should watch where you're going in the future.'

'I will, sorry to be a nuisance to you.' Then the boy walked off, leaving Mitchie pondering on why the voice was so familiar.

'Girl, you do know that that was Shane Gray.' Alex said and Mitchie gasped.

'What?'

'Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect 3!'

'Shut up, shut up! It was so not, a jerk like Shane Gray would just walk off.'

'Well believe me it was Shane. From me and Alex's view, the moonlight shone on his face and backed up our suspicions.' Alex said and Mitchie sighed.

'Alright, I'll go after him, see you guys later.' Mitchie sighed and she ran after Shane while Caitlyn and Alex walked back to the cabin.

Alex/Jason

Caitlyn/Nate

Shane/Mitchie

Alex/Mitchie bands, good singers


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie had lost Shane, so she clicked her fingers and out came a map.

'Show me the whereabouts of Shane Gray.' She whispered and the map let out a gold bubble and in it was the face of Shane by the lake. She shut the map and ran to the lake to see Shane sitting with his head in hands on the pier.

'Shane?' she said softly and he froze and looked at her before turning back to the lake.

'What do you want girl?' he asked and Mitchie sucked in her breath.

'Please don't call me "girl" Shane, because my real name is Mitchie Torres and I'm 16. Why did you not go all jerky on me when I crashed into you?' she asked and Shane shrugged. Mitchie sighed and pulled her want out from under sleeve and cast a spell.

'_Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind.'_ He want glowed blue and Shane suddenly began to speak the truth.

'Alright, I guess it's because I feel that I'm losing my friends to everyone, I mean Jason's gone off with this Alex Russo and Nate is too busy with Brown and teaching to even talk to me.'

'I guess I never knew you felt like this.' Mitchie said, slipping the wand back in her sleeve and sitting beside him. 'I think you just need a friend Shane.'

'But I do have friends!' he tried to argue, but Mitchie knew.

'Do you?' she asked him and he shook his head.

'I think Nate and Jason are only my friends because of the band, I mean when we came to Camp Rock 3 years ago, they were best friends and when we started a band, we had to become friends and I only stormed off the set because know one wants to be with just me.' He said quietly.

'Hey, if you were nicer to me and maybe less of a jerk, I would be your friend, a real friend.'

He sniffed. 'But how would I know that you're speaking the truth?' he asked.

'Because I'm under a truth spell.' She said simply and he looked at her strangely.

'What?'

'Hey, we're all saying crazy things! _Some are evil, some a kind, but it's time to stop speaking the mind.'_ She whispered and she felt different suddenly. 'Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow?' she said and Shane smiled.

'I guess, but who with.'

'Just you and me, no one else, I mean I want to get to know you and I'm sure you want to know me better.'

'Cool, see you around Mitchie.' He said and she smiled as they both got up. He leant forward and kissed her cheek before walking off, hands in his pockets.

'TRANSPORT!' she cried and she disappeared to her cabin.

'Hey Mitchie, where…' he started only to be baffled by the fact she had disappeared. 'Bloody hell, she moves fast.' He said before going back to the cabin.

Mitchie got into bed that night to see Caitlyn in the bottom bunk on her laptop and Alex on the top doing little magic tricks. Mitchie needed to talk to Alex alone so she got out her wand, which caught Alex's attention and Alex clasped her head, as this was the only way for a wizard to block another wizards charm if within 2 meters.

'_Gialsjay Timesday' _Mitchie whispered and Caitlyn and the other 2 roommates froze. 'Alex, I need to talk to you.'

'Gee, ya think?' Alex let go of her head and turned to Mitchie.

'Oh, _Cranium Revolvis!_' Mitchie laughed as Alex's head turned.

'Alright! You have my utmost attention.' Alex said rubbing her neck.

'Good, OK, I had a chat with Shane and I asked him to like a kind of friendly date.'

'A date!'

'A _friendly_ date, you know, just to get to know each other and all that and I made him speak the truth and all that! Then he kissed my cheek after I undid the spell!'

'HE KISSED YOU!'

'No, you loony, he kissed my _cheek_.' Mitchie rolled her eyes.

'I think he like you.'

'Hey, I only met him today, it would have to be a long time before we liked each other.' Suddenly Mitchie just realised what she said and by Alex's expression, so did she, 'I mean, it would have to be along time before he liked me!'

'Ah ha! You kind of like him don't you!' Alex laughed and Mitchie blushed.

'_Degialsjay Retimesday'_ suddenly time went back to normal and Caitlyn looked up at the two girls.

'Why are you guys always so secretive?' she asked and Alex and Mitchie shrugged.

'We've always been getting into trouble I guess.'

'Hey Peggy, Ella, you wanna come and sit with us?' Mitchie called and the two girls looked up.

'Sorry, we can't, Tess will be out of the bathroom any minute and…' Peggy started, but suddenly the door banged open and Tess Tyler appeared in a violet silk nightgown, and she looked gorgeous.

'Ugh, I can't believe that we are stuck with these losers, I mean I asked Mother to get us a cabin on our own, and this is what she gives me.' Tess glided along the floor and slipped into bed which was the single one and she had to have it. 'Alright, listen up losers. This is the cool side of the cabin and that is the loser side. You 3 stay on that side, and we'll stay on this side, understood?'

Alex and Mitchie and Caitlyn sighed, but only the difference was that Mitchie and Alex had cast a small spell on Tess, which meant that she was in for a big surprise in the morning.

Caitlyn, Alex, Mitchie, Peggy and Ella woke up on Saturday morning due to a shrill scream from Tess. They all looked at her to see that her hair was in her brush and it was very matted at the back.

'MY HAIR!' she cried and she ran into the bathroom, leaving the girls laughing. An hour later, everyone was dressed and ready for a new day. They went into the mess hall to have breakfast and immediately split. Mitchie and Alex went and sat with Justin and Max, Caitlyn went and sat with her friends from the previous years: Lola, Sander and Barron, while Peggy and Ella followed Tess. Suddenly Shane, Nate and Jason entered and the room went silent. Mitchie noticed that Shane looked uncomfortable but Nate and Jason were smiled and they suddenly sat down with them, while Shane stood still. Mitchie sighed, got up and walked over to Shane.

'Hey.' She smiled and Shane returned it weakly. 'You wanna go and sit somewhere else?' she asked and he nodded.

'SHANE! COME SIT WITH US!' Tess yelled across the room, her hair now all tidy. Shane paused and looked at Mitchie.

'You can go if you want to cause I'm not gonna stop you.'

'Nah, I think I'll just hang out with you. Lets go.' Shane and Mitchie turned on their heel and walked out, skipping breakfast. They walked in silence towards the lake and when they reached their destination, Shane finally spoke.

'You know yesterday, when we had our small conversation, did you mean what you said? You know, that you would be my friend?' Shane asked and Mitchie smiled and took his hand in hers.

'Yeah and I promise that we'll remain friends forever.' She smiled and Shane pointed to a canoe.

'Shall we get in one of these things?' he asked and Mitchie grinned.

'Race you there!'

'Oh you are on!'

Then the two raced to the canoe, and Shane having longer legs, got there first.

'Fine, you win so you can push the canoe into the lake.' Mitchie laughed and soon she found herself and Shane paddling in circles in the canoe in the middle of the lake.

'I really don't think we're doing this right Shane.' Mitchie laughed and Shane chuckled to himself.

'I think it's better to go in circles rather than in straight lines.' He stopped paddling and Mitchie followed his suit. 'Hey Mitchie, tell me about yourself.' He said and Mitchie gulped, debating if she should tell him about being a wizard.

'Well, my names is Michaela Torres, Mitchie for short, I'm 16 years old, my best friend Alex and I are a band and we're called Wizards of Waverly Place and you've already heard us sing. She and I have done some acting in the past, she was in Another Cinderella Story and I did a small part in As the Bell Rings, but I kind of don't do it anymore.' Mitchie said. 'Um, I love to sing and play the guitar, I'm quite messy and I usually get into a lot of trouble with Alex and it's usually cause we do spells without permission from our parents or not in Justin's presence.

'Awesome… wait, spells?' Shane asked confused.

'Oh, nothing!' Mitchie laughed and Shane nodded his head.

'Anyway,, I did some acting, I starred on Hannah Montana, I starred in a few Broadway productions, before I became a rock star.'

'A popstar Shane, you haven't been promoted yet.' Mitchie smirked and he splashed a bit of water at her. 'Hey!'

'That's for calling me a popstar and interrupting me. Where was I? Oh yeah, I'm Shane Adam Gray, I'm 17 years old, a _rock_ star and I happen to be dashingly handsome.'

'Oh yeah, I think that's true.' Mitchie smiled and patted his cheeks and laughed, Shane joining in.

'Hey Mitchie, I was wondering, you know, if you wanted to…do you wanna hang out more often, I mean just us two no one else.' Shane stuttered and Mitchie knew that Shane liked her so she nodded.

'That would be cool. Hey you wanna go to the kitchens and get some breakfast?' Mitchie asked and Shane was confused.

'But we're not allowed to go into the kitchens, unless we're in trouble and we're on kitchen duty!'

'Relax! My mum works here as the head chef, she usually expects me at this time cause I'm always sneaking in for her strawberry shortbread biscuits.' Mitchie laughed and they began to row back to shore before running to the kitchens.

'Hey mum! Me and Shane missed out on breakfast, so can we have something?' Mitchie asked and Connie laughed.

'This is the first time you've actually brought a boy back with you whose not Justin or Max.' Connie laughed and Mitchie blushed. 'Sure, help yourself. Wait, aren't you Shane Gray, from that band?' Connie added and Shane nodded.

'Yeah.'

'Cool.'

'OK then mum, where is the strawberry shortcake?'

'You haven't had a good breakfast and no cakes until you have something nice to eat. How does egg on toast sound?' Connie asked and both Shane and Mitchie nodded and they were soon digging into scrambled egg on toast. Shane looked up at the clock 10 minutes later and discovered he had to teach the hip hop class for 12-13 years olds.

'Connie, this was delicious, but I have a class that I need to teach and it starts in 5 minutes, so could you tell me where the dishwasher is.'

'Leave it Shane, you go ahead and make sure you come back.'

'Thanks Mrs Torres.' Shane smiled and kissed both female Torres's on their cheek.

'You know, that boy is so nice and I think he really likes you Mitchie.'

'Nah!'

'Shane was staring at you for the entire time you were eating together.'

'Really? Well, I guess I like him as well. Mum, do you think I should tell him about me being a wizard?' she asked quietly and Connie sighed.

'That's what I'm afraid of, if you fall in love with this boy, you may have to give up your powers.'

'I don't care if I lose my powers in the future, as long as I'm happy, then fine cause if you're an only child, like me, and you fall out of love or divorce a mortal, you immediately get your powers back.'

'Alright then sweetie, but discuss it with Alex, Justin and Max cause they won't like it.' Connie warned and Mitchie smiled and ran out of the kitchens shouting thank you as she left.

'WHAT!' all three Russo wizards cried and Mitchie sighed.

'Look Alex, I know you like Jason and you will feel the same because it's going to tear you up inside because you know that you're not telling him the whole truth and you two boys, if you fall for human girls then you'll feel the same too. Please, I know Shane and I know he likes me. Please.'

'Mitchie, I don't know.' Alex rubbed the back of her neck.

'Look Alex, if anything goes wrong, then we'll just erase his memory.' Mitchie sighed. 'please Alex, Justin, Max, just trust me on this.' Mitchie pleaded and Alex nodded.

'OK, what about Caitlyn?'

'I dunno, she hasn't really be hanging with us lately.' Mitchie sighed and Justin groaned.

'Guys, me and Max are getting bored of this, besides we have a dance class with Shane in a few minutes, so we'd better head over there and Max, well I think that you should get to the kitchens since you have to help out in your frees.'

'Aw man! I hoped that you had forgotten!' Max cried and he walked off mumbling angrily to himself, while Justin, Alex and Mitchie walked in the opposite direction.

'I think I'm gonna tell Jason too and maybe Nate cause we can't keep it a secret from him too.' Alex sighed and Mitchie returned it.

'Well, here we go. I'll talk to him at the end of the lesson.' Mitchie smiled. 2 hours passed quickly and Mitchie seemed to find Shane taking sneak peaks at her. At the end of the lesson, Alex and Justin remained in the room with Shane and Mitchie, making sure that the room was sound proof and everyone was gone.

'Hey Shane.' Mitchie smiled and Shane grinned widely.

'Hey Mitch.' He smiled at Mitchie before turning back to putting the CD player and CD's away.

'I can't do it!' Mitchie mouth and Alex and Justin sighed.

'We tried.' Alex said and she tapped her foot on the floor.

'Oh hey, um I was wondering if you wanted to… write a song together, you know for me and Alex and you, we could feature together for pyjama jam.' Mitchie said suddenly and Shane grinned.

'Sure, meet you guys at the pier at 8 o'clock, sharp.' He smiled and walked out.

'MITCHIE! I can't be alone with that guy for more than a minute.' Alex protested and Mitchie rolled her eyes

'Hey, if you and Jason are gonna start dating, then Shane is gonna be around much more than this!' Mitchie grabbed Alex's wrist and transported them both to their cab, leaving Justin grumbling and going to find his new friend Kirk.


	3. Chapter 3

'Mitchie, I don't see why we have to meet up with the jerk.' Alex groaned as the two girls walked towards the pier after dinner.

'Alex! He's really not a jerk, I just think he's misunderstood and he wants friends and he really is nice when you actually know him.' Mitchie said. Shane was already sitting there with manuscripts paper, pens, a couple of guitars, and a tambourine and when he heard them approaching, he looked up, waved and smiled.

'Hey girls, come sit down, I brought some guitars and a tambourine for us to use.' He smiled and Mitchie grinned and sat next to him, while Ales groaned silently. At 10:30 they had finished and Shane was quite proud of the girls work.

'Guys, this is a really good song, maybe you could be on Connect 3's next album.' He smiled and Alex grinned happily for the first time since she had been sitting with Shane.

'That would be awesome!' she cried and she high fived Mitchie. 'Let's go practice tomorrow!' she cried before skipping off, while Mitchie hung back with Shane.

'Are you sure that it's a good song?'

'Yeah, I think it's probably better than our cookie cutter pop star music and I would rather have it on the album.' Shane smiled and he held his hand out to Mitchie, who gingerly took it and together they walked towards Mitchie's cabin.

'You know, it seems like we've known each other for every, when in face it's only been what 2 days?'

'I think it was 3.'

'Who cares, it's less than a week and that's a first for me because I can't usually keep a female friend for more than a day, since they're all after fame and fortune.'

'Well, you've got me.' Mitchie wrapped her arm around his waist and he smiled and did the same.

'I like having a friend like you Mitchie and I really wish that after camp we won't get separated, where do you live?' Shane asked and Mitchie frowned.

'I live in New Jersey and I guess that you're right, I mean we'll never see each other again.'

'Wait, New Jersey?' he said and Mitchie nodded. 'me and the boys are taking a break after Camp for about a year before we record our next album and we're going to school in New Jersey!'

'Really, which one?'

'Regents High.' Shane said and Mitchie gasped.

'I go there! OMG, we could totally hang out and cause we're the same age, we should be in the same class! I mean, Jason would be a senior with Justin and me, Nate, you and Alex would be juniors!'

Shane laughed and picked Mitchie up, swinging her as he twirled around. When he put her down, their faces were very close and their lips closer.

'Shane, I…'

'MITCHIE! Get to bed, Brown's coming!' Alex hissed from the window and Shane let go of Mitchie, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Well, I'll see you tomorrow in my dance class.' Shane said and Mitchie smiled back nervously.

'Yeah, I guess.'

Shane bent forwards and kissed Mitchie's cheek before slipping off into the forest. Mitchie then darted past Brown, who was checking the neighbouring cabin, and slipped into bed. Tess, Peggy and Ella were whispering, while Alex and Caitlyn were beckoning Mitchie to hurry up. Everyone shut up and pretended to be asleep when Brown entered and shone the torch on each girl's face. Mitchie had managed to dive under the covers fully clothed just as the door open and when Brown left, she crept into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

Mitchie sat down next to Alex and Max the next morning.

'Justin's dumped us for his new friend Kirk.' Max sulked and Alex shrugged and shovelled a piece of scrambled egg in her mouth.

'So?'

'Alex, talk when you've finished your food cause I don't like seeing chewed up eggs in your mouth.' Max screwed up his nose and Mitchie laughed at him. Suddenly Shane walked into the mess hall and Alex noticed that Mitchie had turned away and that Shane had headed in a different direction and sat next to Nate and Jason, who were sitting with Tess, Peggy and Ella. Alex turned slowly back to Mitchie and crossed her arms.

'Alright Mitchie, why are you and lover boy not talking?'

'Let's say that yesterday night, we almost kissed and now everything is really awkward between us.'

'Aw Mitchie, just go over and talk to him already!' Alex cried and she pushed Mitchie up and Mitchie froze. 'Alright, I'll go with you.' Alex added with a large sigh and together, the two girls walked over to Shane.

'Hey Shane, you wanna come work on the song?' Alex asked and everyone looked at Shane weirdly, as if they knew nothing about the meetings and suddenly it dawned on Mitchie that he hadn't told Nate and Jason. Quickly she pulled out her wand and made time turn back.

'Hey Shane, you wanna…'

'Oh Alex, this guy is a big jerk, why would we wanna hang with him.' Mitchie snarled and very faintly she winked at Shane and no one else saw it so Shane played along.

'Yeah, why would I want to hang with two babies like you?'

'I dunno? Why would you?' Alex snapped and she grabbed Mitchie and pulled her out. 'We are so gonna curse him.' She growled and Mitchie smiled.

'Alex, he hasn't told anyone about our meetings, so I rewound time and interrupted you!'

'Oh, alright then.' Alex sighed and she sat on the steps. 'I wish Jason would ask me out already cause I really like him.'

'Just cast a spell on him Alex.' Max said and Alex glared at her little brother.

'Why would I do that Egghead? I mean, why not just let him come to me in his own time, cause I know he likes me.' Alex spat, before sighing.

'Loo, I'm going on a walk and I wanna be alone for a while, alright and if you follow me, I will kill you.' Alex warned before walking off.

'Well, I'm going to help Connie cause I can grab a bit of shortcake.' Max rubbed his hands together. 'TRANSPORT!' and suddenly he was gone and Mitchie sighed. Soon a pair of sneakers managed to made themselves visible to her eyes and she immediately knew they were Shane's as they were florescent pink and yellow.

'Mitchie?'

'Heya,' Mitchie smiled and Shane grinned.

'Shall we go on a canoe?'

'Hey, I have to tell you something and it's very important.' She said and Shane led her to the lake.

'What's up?' he asked and Mitchie sat down and mumbled something.

'I didn't quite catch that Mitch, what's wrong?'

'I'm a wizard.'


	4. Chapter 4

Shane blinked at me and laughed.

'Stop fooling around Mitchie, what's the matter?' he laughed and Mitchie sighed and got up, but he immediately pulled her back down.

'I'm a wizard Shane.' she repeated and he went a little paler than usual.

'Wait, you're really serious about this aren't you.' He said looking at Mitchie dead in the eye and she nodded nodded, breaking her gaze. For around 10 minutes, they just sat in silence with Mitchie regretting forever telling him, while he just sat in deep thought. Suddenly he got up and looked at her. 'I have to go.' He said shortly and Mitchie nodded sadly and as he left, she transported herself back to her cabin. Shane turned around and was taken aback by how she was gone.

'Damn it, that was how she got away the first time.' Shane said to himself, before he went to his own cabin.

A couple of days passed and neither teen had spoken to each other. Mitchie was alright with Alex and Caitlyn because they were practising for their performance in Camp Fire Jam, however Shane was cooped up in his cabin.

'Dude, you are in deep schtuck.' Nate smiled and Shane glared at him.

'Why am I in deep trouble?' he asked and Jason grinned.

'You're in love with Mitchie aren't you. Oh high 5 Nate!' Jason cried and he and Nate high fived him.

'Look, I am **not** in love with Mitchie, she just told me something about her and now I'm really confused and all that jazz.'

'But…' Jason started, but Shane interrupted him.

'And you Jason, I _know _you have the hots for her crazy friend.' Shane smirked and Jason looked at his feet in defeat. Shane sighed and got up, facing the window.

'I'm going for a walk.' He said and he left without another word. Around 5 minutes later, he heard singing and saw it was Mitchie and Alex practising. He smiled when he saw Mitchie and decided that he would speak to her after campfire jam.

'_I'm too cool for you.'_ Tess finished her song with Peggy and Ella. She bowed and left the stage.

'Beat that losers.' She smirked at Alex, Caitlyn and Mitchie. Mitchie wore a sparkly pink top hat, a white camisole and ripped jeans, while Alex wore a mini skirt with leggings, a yellow camisole and a yellow sparkly top hat.

Suddenly Brown announced them as the Wizards of Waverly Place and Caitlyn looked at Tess, who was admiring her nails, grinned.

'Come on girls, let's rock this bitch.'

Mitchie and Alex walked on stage and the music started.

'_Picture it perfect_

_Don't hesitate to live your dreams_

_It's more than worth it_

_If you know what you wanna be_

_Why wait?_

_When now is the right time_

_Today could just pass you by_

_Why wait?_

_It's your turn; it's your life_

_The future is what we make_

_So why wait?'_ Mitchie sang and people were now on their feet before Alex started

'_You've gotta reach out_

_And see the world is in you hands_

_I know you know how_

_Just gotta go for it take a chance_

_Why wait?_

_When now is the right time_

_Today could just pass you by_

_Why wait?_

_It's your turn; it's your life_

_The future is what we make_

_So why wait?' _

Mitchie grinned and began to sing in Spanish and the crowd went wild.

'_OHH...Aquí estas conmigo_

_Para vivir y cumplir tus sueños_

_Y luchar por lo que has querido_

_Encuentra tu luz…Sigue, vive sin miedo'_

'THROW! THROW!' the crowd chanted and Mitchie and Alex shrugged to each other threw themselves into the crowds who passed them around before returning them to the stage and Mitchie began to sing quietly.

'_Why wait?_

_We're ready to do this._

_No way you can ever restart'_ she finished and then Alex took over.

'_Why wait?_

_When now is the right time_

_Today could just pass you by_

_Why wait?_

_It's your turn; it's your life_

_The future is what we make_

_So why wait?'_

'_Why Wait?_

_Tomorrow can be so far away or already here_

_Why wait?_

_You just gotta let go_

_You gotta believe in yourself all the way_

_You know that you got what it takes_

_So why wait?'_ Mitchie and Alex chorused, backs pressed against each other and then together, chucked their hats in the crowd before bowing deeply and leaving the stage.

Brown came back on the stage and was clapping and beaming at Mitchie and Alex.

'Wow, wasn't that **A**mazing?' he said to the crowd and he grinned. 'However, that's all for tonight kids. Now you all have an hour before dinner, so chop, chop and get cracking.'

Alex and Mitchie screamed at each other and hugged one another before scooping Caitlyn in the hug, all three of them screaming and jumping. Suddenly Shane's voice was heard and the three girls looked to their left to see Shane slipping out of Tess's grasp and making his way over here.

'We'll get going then.' Alex winked at Mitchie and left with Caitlyn.

'Well, well, well, looks like me and the boys will have to ramp up our style to beat that.' He grinned and Mitchie smiled.

'Shane, about me before…'

'Sh!' he put a finger on her lips. 'I think you being that is wicked. Come on, lets get a move on.' He then lifted Mitchie up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her off to the lake.

Alex and Caitlyn giggled as they watched Mitchie pound against Shane's back before finally giving up and mouthing, "help me" to them. Both girls shook their head, but soon regretted it when Jason came a picked up Alex bridal style and Nate came and kissed Caitlyn.

'Hang on, since when have you two been dating?' Alex said, shocked.

'We've been strong for 3 years, when we first met at Camp Rock.' Nate hugged his girlfriend, who giggled and pecked his cheek.

'You know Alex Russo, they do birdhouses with your surname.' Jason said and Alex frowned.

'Really? I have to get one then.' She giggled.

'I like you.' Jason said in a bubbly voice and Alex laughed.

'I like you too.' She smiled and the two kissed.

'Will you go out with me?' Jason asked and Alex grinned.

'I thought you would never asked, now all we have to do is get Smitchie together.' Alex grinned and Nate sucked in his breath.

'Don't ever mess with Shane's love life or he will flip; he broke our old producers nose in three places after he got Shane together with his daughter for a day and then broke it off because he didn't want them dating.'

Alex and Caitlyn let out a whistle and Jason put Alex down.

'I don't think I want my nose broken.' Jason said and he touched his nose while the others laughed.

Meanwhile, Shane and Mitchie were now sitting on the sand.

'Hey, are you sure your cool with me being a wizard?' Mitchie asked and Shane nodded.

'Yep, sorry I didn't speak to you sooner; Nate kept saying I was in deep schtuck.'

'Schtuck?' Mitchie cocked her head to one side and Shane side.

'You know my Uncle Brown is English, right?' he said and Mitchie nodded. 'Well, over in England, they have this saying. If you're in deep schtuck, it basically means that you are in a lot of trouble. Mum and uncle Brown always used it one me and I guess it stuck to me and I passed it on to Nate and Jase.' He laughed to himself.

'Alright then, why are you in deep schtuck?'

'Because I need to do something.'

'What is that?'

Shane gulped and then crashed his lips onto Mitchie's.


End file.
